<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just breathe by dmdys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192566">just breathe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmdys/pseuds/dmdys'>dmdys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Party, Dani and Malcolm are bffs, Gen, Office Party, Secret Santa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmdys/pseuds/dmdys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Secret Santa,” Dani says, but then gasps and throws a hand over her mouth. “You’re not supposed to know it’s me!” She lets out a giggle, then bats her hand in the air. “Come on!” She yells, holding her bottle in the air. “Let’s party!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malcolm Bright &amp; Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright &amp; JT Tarmel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son Holidays Fic Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just breathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder_boy/gifts">wonder_boy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The lovely static_whisper recorded a podfic of this little piece! You can listen <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088815">here</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malcolm sighs and runs a hand through his hair, attempting to brush it from his face. The sounds of Christmas songs being butchered by drunk officers filter through the air, tearing the former FBI agent in two; does he join the party, or keep working?</p><p>A year ago such a question wouldn’t have been an issue, as Malcolm would always choose work over socialising. Plus, if he’s honest, he’s never been the type of person to be invited to a party, even if it’s the office party. He’s rusty on social etiquette, and he still finds it rather confusing when the team refers to him as ‘a friend’ or ‘one of the gang.’</p><p>Around an hour earlier, JT had barged into Gil’s office where Malcolm had set up shop, already tipsy and donning a Santa hat, demanding Malcolm join them in the bullpen. Malcolm had laughed and shooed the detective away, but now he’s wondering if he should have taken him up on the invitation. </p><p>Malcolm looks up from the paperwork he has spread around in front of him. He can see JT and Gil laughing hysterically, glasses of scotch sloshing around in their hands. There’s a decent gathering of officers and staff, most of whom Malcolm only knows by face, and they all seem to be having the time of their lives.</p><p>Looking down at the spread of documents, gory photographs and evidence bags, Malcolm asks himself, “Why can’t I be normal?”</p><p>“Because then you wouldn’t be you.”</p><p>Startled, Malcolm looks up fast enough to give himself whiplash. It’s Dani, of course, because who else could sneak into a room without him noticing. She’s got her curly hair hanging around her face, a blinking set of reindeer antlers atop her head. Her cheeks seem to be a rosy shade, her smile soft and gentle. This feels like three-wines-in-Dani, so Malcolm can either expect a friendly fist bump, or a stern talking to on the topic of how he needs to be less hard on himself. She’s got a bottle of wine in one hand, and a half empty wine glass in the other.</p><p>“Thanks,” he responds, and leans back in Gil’s chair. He makes a mental note to find the maker, because the lumbar support is <i>amazing</i>. “How’s the party?”</p><p>Dani waves a hand slightly, spilling some wine from the glass. She makes a face at it, then sits it down. She can obviously make do with the bottle.</p><p>“That good, huh?”</p><p>Dani sticks out her tongue playfully, and Malcolm can’t help but let out a small chuckle. Dani is such a lightweight these days, due to her avoidance of most intoxicating substances, and Malcolm has to admit, he loves being around a tipsy Dani. She’s not quite as scary. (Although, he also loves being around a scary Dani, because she’s pretty much the most badass female he’s ever met.)</p><p>“I think your mom is here,” Dani says, waving her bottle in the general direction of the party.</p><p>“Most likely,” Malcolm says, and he sits up straight and reaches for a folder. “She can smell wine from five hundred metres.”</p><p>Dani lets out a loud laugh, but leans over to bat his arm. “Shut up, your mom’s awesome.”</p><p>Malcolm smiles again, and pulls more photos from the folder. “Yeah, she is.”</p><p>“Why are you hiding in here?” Dani demands, and Malcolm puts an arm out to protect the files from the rogue wine bottle she’s flailing around.</p><p>“Just finishing up on the Ormand leads, I think I-”</p><p>“MALCOLM!” Dani groans loudly, throwing her head back dramatically. “It’s Christmas! Or Channuka! Or Yule! Whatever!” She leans forward, narrowing her eyes. “You should come have some fun! You deserve it!”</p><p>Malcolm sighs, but the smile is still there. He doesn’t feel like he deserves fun, at least, not until his work is finished, and his work is never finished. </p><p>“I’ll be out soon,” he lies, and pats the papers. “I’m just gonna-”</p><p> </p><p>“BLAH BLAH BLAH!” Dani shouts, and gets to her feet. She stops suddenly, as if something has dawned on her, and Malcolm watches, one eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Oh!” She declares after a few seconds, and starts to dig into the pockets of her bomber jacket. She seems to wrestle with the concept of how pockets work for a few seconds before she pulls out a small box. It’s a shiny red gift box, with a rather crushed looking bow on top.</p><p>“Merry Christmas!” She says happily, and places the box in front of him, before turning to make her way back to the party.</p><p>“Wait, what?!” Malcolm says, staring at the box.</p><p>“Secret Santa,” Dani says, but then gasps and throws a hand over her mouth. “You’re not supposed to know it’s me!” She lets out a giggle, then bats her hand in the air. “Come on!” She yells, holding her bottle in the air. “Let’s party!”</p><p>Malcolm rethinks his assessment - she’s at least five drinks in.</p><p>He watches her leave, dancing her way through the bullpen before falling into a seat next to Gil (who’s wearing his new tie, courtesy of his own Secret Santa, around his head; no surprise that a certain former FBI agent was his anonymous gift-giver). Malcolm hadn’t even considered the idea he’d get a gift; he knew how it worked, but he genuinely never expected anyone to actually get him anything. </p><p>He picks up the box carefully, and slowly prizes the top off. There’s a little silver disk snuggled against black satin-like fabric. He lifts the box closer to his face, and realises it’s a keyring. There’s something engraved on the disk, and upon removing it from the box he sees the words, <i>Just breathe.</i></p><p>It’s simple. Delicate. </p><p>And it makes him want to cry.</p><p>He’s never had real friends. He’s never really had anyone but his family. </p><p>Malcolm looks up, and he can see his team, his <i>friends</i>, and his heart starts to beat a little faster. He takes another look at the paperwork on the desk, before smiling to himself and getting to his feet. </p><p>The roar of cheers as he exits the office brings a flush to his face, but he really wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>